Intersecting Lines and Tangents
by WordKrush
Summary: Driven by boredom, sixteen year old spacer Jane Shepard plans to infiltrate an Asari Cruiser, but ends up following a young asari scientist through Arcturus station instead. Their time together is brief, but each will leave an indelible mark on the other. One shot.


**A/N As usual Bioware owns all. **

**A quick one shot of a different beginning. **

**Driven by boredom, sixteen year old spacer Jane Shep plans to infiltrate an Asari Cruiser, but ends up following a young asari scientist through Arcturus station instead. Their time together is brief, but each will leave an indelible mark on the other. **

**Intersecting Lines and Tangents**

* * *

Jane Shepard shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her hoody, hunched her shoulders forward, and peered up at the entrance to Arcturus Academy through shaggy bangs. She stood alone as the voices of other students, some laughing, others chatting as they milled around her filtered through the comforting warmth of her hood. Without even looking, she knew they were clustered together in groups, or pairs, talking about homework or exams, the latest bit of gossip, or boyfriends and girlfriends. The same stuff she used to do with her friends before she and her mom had relocated…_again._

"Out of the way, newb!"

She stumbled sideways as a herd of boys shoved past. Gritting her teeth and glaring, she clenched her fists in her pockets, but made no move to retaliate. She had been through through this more times than she could count and knew better than to react. She was the new kid, the stranger. Starting trouble now would only make settling in more difficult and that was the last thing she needed. Instead, her gaze followed the group across the campus quad to a huddle of students vying for access to a flashing monitor hanging by the main doors.

Her curiosity piqued, she followed behind, keeping her eyes on the scuffed toes of her sneakers to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Reed thin, she twisted sideways, and elbowed her way into the group until she could see what had attracted everyone's attention. The daily schedule floated across a large screen, along with the lunch menu. Nothing interesting there, _that _was for sure. At the bottom, however, lay the source of the excitement. In flashing navy and white letters an announcement scrolled across the screen; a student dance would be held following that weekend's skyball game between the Arcturus Angels and the D-Wing Destroyers.

"Hey Miko, wanna go to the dance with me?"

The invitation came from Jane's left, where a wiry teen attempted a rakish smile and ran trembling fingers through his hair. Behind him stood three other boys, eyes sparkling as they fought to keep from smiling. She followed the direction of the boys' gaze to her right, where a pretty brunette blushed crimson and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Feeling like an intruder, Jane slowly backed away and faded out of the group. A few moments later a chorus of whoops and backslapping could be heard ringing across the quad just before the morning bell. It seemed Miko had accepted the invitation.

Jane sighed as the other students began filing into the door. She didn't belong here. She was a spacer. She belonged in space, not at some trumped up Alliance boarding school. Sparing one final glance at the retreating backs of the other students she pivoted on her heel, and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Liara T'Soni's eyes followed the pacing figure of her mother and she fought the urge to retreat to the narrow, but goddess blessedly silent confines of her room. The Matriarch was currently lecturing her on the proper protocols for greeting humans while Liara half-listened and half day dreamed of her next archeological venture.

"…and they will inevitably extend their hand toward you. If that happens, you should take the offered hand in yours, not too firmly, and allow them to..." Benezia paused. "Liara, are you listening to a word I am saying?"

"Yes, mother, of course, though I really do not understand the purpose of this. We are only going to be on Arcturus station for a day at most; I do not even need to leave the ship. Besides, I have several research papers I need to finalize before they can be submitted."

Benezia crossed the room and gently stroked Liara's cheek. "I know you chafe at the thought, Little Wing, but like it or not, you are more than a scientist, you are a Matriarch's daughter. Your responsibilities extend beyond the scientific community, dear. It would appear rude for me to leave you on board."

Liara brushed away her mother's hand as she rose from the low sofa. "Mother, no one even knows I am with you; it would not be rude at all." She was beginning to wonder if her mother would ever stop pressuring her to follow in her footsteps. She had no desire to surround herself with foreign dignitaries as Benezia did. She simply wanted to be alone with her studies. The only reason she had agreed to accompany her mother to Arcturus station was because they had spent so little time together over the past several years and because Benezia agreed to escort her to her next dig site. It was an unprecedented offer, and Liara couldn't refuse. Benezia's true motives were now coming into focus, however. She wanted Liara to accompany her to meet with the human prime minister and his cabinet of officials. It was not going to happen.

The truth of the matter was, Liara was more than a little terrified of humans. As far as she was concerned, the similarities between asari and human ended with their physiology. Culturally, they were as different as elcor and with her limited experience, equally difficult to read. Liara knew more about the long dead protheans than she did humans. Though she did find their hair very fascinating.

"_I _know you are here, and that is enough for me." Benezia clenched her eyes closed, as if willing herself to be patient. When she opened them again her voice was calm, the voice of a diplomat. "Very well. You only need to be present for brief introductions to the human representatives. Afterward, you may return to the ship and bury yourself in the prothean data you so love. You may, however, wish to stop by the markets to purchase supplies before we depart."

"Oh! I was not aware Arcturus would have the materials or equipment I need."

"Yes, they likely will. Humans may be new to the galactic community, Liara, but they are an innovative and interesting species. You really should try to get out a bit."

Liara mentally checked her supply list. If she could get equipment here, it would save them another stop and she could get to the dig site faster. She turned to Benezia. "Very well, mother. I will accompany you to the initial greeting and depart for the market…but _only_ for the initial greeting."

* * *

Lost in thought, Jane stood with her face pressed against the cool glass of the central space port viewing deck and watched ships arrive and depart. From her current vantage point, the landing bay lights shone so brightly they obscured the distant stars. Her mom was out there somewhere, on the SSV Einstein while she was stuck on the station with no friends and nothing to do. School, she decided, did not count.

She chafed at the unfairness of it. Before being reassigned, Hannah Shepard had served aboard the Benjamin Davis for three years. It was her mom's longest assignment to date, and for the first time, Jane had actually been in one spot long enough to make real friends. She hadn't been looking for the connections; as a spacer kid she was often alone, though rarely lonely. To her surprise,she found she enjoyed the company of the other kids on the carrier, and she slowly grew to feel like she belonged with the motley lot. Despite her foul mood, she felt the corners of her mouth tug upward as she thought of her best friend Jakob. Thanks to his love of practical jokes they had gotten into trouble together too many times to count. Granted, nine times out of ten, he was the instigator, but she would never let him take the blame on his own. Then there was Elise. She had been a great friend as well; almost more. But then her mom got reassigned and ruined it.

Now her mom was on the Einstein and she was on Arcturus station attending boarding school until the slavers in the Einstein's assigned sector were dealt with. Not that it would matter. The teens on the Einstein would be as new to her as those at Arcturus Academy. Her real friends were still on the Ben Davis.

She glanced at her chrono. She was required to report in to the dorm officer morning and evening and she had hours yet before she needed to contact Lieutenant Davies for check in. Frustrated she pressed her palms against the glass. She desperately needed a distraction.

What would Jakob do if he had hours of boredom to kill?_ Something hair brained and completely inappropriate, knowing him._ She laughed out loud then felt her cheeks burn as a passing woman gave her an odd look. Embarrassed, Jane returned to studying the docking bay.

Her attention was immediately drawn to a new ship slowly approaching the dock. From its streamlined and elegant design, she could tell immediately it was an asari vessel and she was instantly intrigued. She had seen asari frigates before, but she had never met an asari. Having spent most of her life aboard Alliance vessels or at Alliance facilities the opportunity had never presented itself. In fact, in all her sixteen years she had met few aliens. She wouldn't go so far as to say Hannah Shepard was xenophobic, but she was definitely overprotective when it came to encountering new cultures. At any rate, it was the ship she was interested in.

A slow smile crept across her face as she quickly formulated a plan guaranteed to alleviate her boredom. She waited until the ship drew close enough that she could tell in which bay it would dock, and retreated to the privacy of a nearby cafe restroom.

After checking the lavatory stalls to make certain she was alone, she activated her omnitool. Her omni-tool was her pride and joy. She had upgraded it to perfection, adding to and tweaking its functionality until it was on par with all but the most advanced military grade tools. If her mom had any idea how much she had modified the tool, she would probably be grounded for life.

The most recent upgrade, which JaKob had 'acquired' for her as a going away gift, was a modified tactical cloak. She never asked how he got the mod; she was too thrilled to care. Unfortunately, unlike standard tactical cloaks, hers did not render her invisible to technology but was limited to visual cloaking only. During her trip to Arcturus she had played with the power modulators until she managed to set up a phasic energy loop. So long as no one was aware of her presence beforehand, she could remain undetectable indefinitely, unless a tech scan revealed her.

She grinned at her hooded reflection, activated her cloak, and grinned widely as her reflection disappeared. Pivoting on her heel, she quietly exited the restroom and headed for the docking bay. Yep, even Jacob would be impressed by _this _plan. She was going to infiltrate an Asari cruiser.

* * *

Liara inhaled deeply as she stepped out of the airlock and onto the drab concrete floor of the dock. The recycled air carried scents she did not recognize, not unpleasant, but distinctly foreign. Liara's spirits lifted; she decided she would approach this experience in the same manner she approached her study of the protheans. She would observe and collect information, study and learn. Four hardened asari commandos stood flanking either side of the door. Liara frowned. If they served as her escorts, her data would be skewed.

"Don't scowl, Little Wing. It is very unattractive." In her floor length fitted dress, Benezia looked every inch the Matriarch. Liara had opted for a more comfortable long tunic and leggings.

Despite her irritation, Liara relaxed. "Are the commandos really necessary, mother? You cannot possibly expect any sort of trouble."

Benezia's brow arched. "I had thought you would want an escort to the markets."

For a moment she was tempted, but she lifted her chin with resolve. Her fear was ridiculous. She had spent months on dig sites all alone, occasionally fending off pirates or mercenaries when she had to; Arcturus station was a bastion of safety comparatively. "No, quite the opposite. I can handle myself."

"As you wish." Benezia turned to the commandos with a wave. "Remain here with the ship, please."

The commando nodded wordlessly and resumed her pose of watchful waiting.

Liara's heart beat with excitement at the prospect of experiencing a new culture. "We should go."

Far down the corridor, standing in the center of the hallway, Jane scowled. She couldn't quite hear the what the asari who had stepped off the ship were saying, but the dismissive gesture from the taller one was unmistakable. The commandos, she was certain judging by their gear they were commandos, were going to remain stationed at the ship's entrance. Her goal suddenly got a lot more difficult, if not impossible.

She cautiously moved forward to better see the pair of asari standing by the hatch. The older one looked important. She had a regal air that commanded attention and respect whereas the younger asari looked to be close to Jane's own age. Jane watched in fascination as the asari's eyes flitted around the docking bay hub, seeming to analyze and file everything she saw. Silently, Jane continued to creep forward to get a better look at the them. She froze when the younger asari lifted her arm and pointed directly at her.

Jane quickly looked down at her arms and legs; she was still cloaked. There was no way the asari could see her. The shuffling sound of feet behind her caused her to whip around. At least a dozen officers in crisp navy dress uniforms surrounding a slim gentleman in a well tailored suit walked toward her.

_Shit! _She had been so wrapped up in studying the asari she had wandered too far up the corridor. Now she was trapped between the two groups with nowhere to hide. Heart racing, she backed up and pressed herself as far against the side wall of the corridor as she could and forced her breathing to slow. Looking from left to right, she willed the asari to move faster, to hurry past. Of course they didn't. Trembling against the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for a hole in the wall to open up and swallow her as the two parties converged less than ten feet away and directly in front of her.

"Matriarch Benezia, it is a rare pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Arcturus station."

"The pleasure is mine, Prime Minister."

Jane's eyes flew open. _Prime Minister? Holy wow! _Jane had no interest in politics, or politicians, but she had to admit, seeing the Prime Minister was pretty cool. He was a tall narrow man with warm brown eyes and dark skin. The matriarch was tall, but he towered over her by a full head. He leaned to the side, peering down toward the Matriarch's companion. "And who is this?"

Benezia stepped aside and the younger asari stepped forward, eyes wide and hand extended.

"This is my daughter, Liara T'Soni."

"_Doctor _Liara T'Soni." Liara corrected as the prime minister's brown hands engulfed her dainty blue one and he pumped her arm up and down enthusiastically. His hands were warm against her skin, but she wondered for how much longer he planned to tug on her arm. If all humans greeted others this way, it was a miracle they did not require ceramic grafting to strengthen their shoulder joints. Also, he used both of his hands. Her mother had not mentioned this as a possibility. Should she offer her other hand as well? Fortunately the prime minister freed her hand before she was forced to make a decision.

"Ah, you are a physician, then?"

"No, prime minister, I am an archeologist; I study ancient civilizations. My doctorate is in prothean studies."

The prime ministers brows arched up skeptically. "Fascinating." His tone implied it was anything but and he turned his attention back to Benezia. "Shall we proceed to my offices, Matriarch?"

As her mother and the prime minister continued to talk, Liara was suddenly very glad she had held her ground about not attending the meetings. She stepped aside and a prickling sensation settled over her skin. She turned to the wall, half expecting to see someone standing there. but the space was empty.

Frozen in place, Jane held her breath. _She can't see me…she can't see me. _But Jane could see her, and she was unable to stop herself from openly staring at the young doctor. She was stunning. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, and her eyes, currently resting under puzzled brows, were the deepest blue Jane had ever seen. _How can she be a doctor of anything? She doesn't look any older than twenty…tops! _Liara…she liked the way her name sounded as it rolled through her head. Jane suddenly understood the cultural grace and beauty the asari were known for; Liara embodied the traits perfectly.

"Liara?"

Liara turned away from her study of the wall. "Yes, mother?"

"I will see you on board, later?"

"Of course" She turned to the prime minister, making sure to place her hands safely behind her back and out of reach. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir."

He nodded vaguely in her direction before the entourage turned and headed back down the corridor. Once again, Liara turned and faced the wall before shaking her head and following in their wake.

Jane released the pent up breath she had been holding and bent over, placing her hands against her knees. That had been _way _too close for comfort. Pushing herself upright, she struggled with indecision. Sneak past the commandos and onto the ship, or follow the intriguing _Doctor _Liara T'Soni? She looked left than right again. Scary commandos or beautiful asari? Her eyes followed the gentle sway of asari hips as Liara turned the corner. _Beautiful asari, it is! _Smiling to herself, Jane jogged to catch up with Liara.

* * *

Liara had to admit, the giant ring of Arcturus station was not what she expected from the the military and political seat of the Alliance. Rather than the bland concrete and steel structure that she had entered into in the docking bay, the ring of Arcturus was lush with greenery; vibrant, and thriving. The layered offices, businesses, and housing units that lined the internal walls blended into the structure organically. Wide walkways wound down and in until they met arching bridges that spanned a narrow lake. Like the presidium, the lake nestled at the bottom of the ring and extended upward ahead of her as she glanced toward the artificial horizon. Overhead, sunlight filtered down across the trees and lawns from an array of automated mirrors. All in all, the central area of the station gave the impression of entering an enormous park. Liara was thrilled. Maybe, like the station, humans would pleasantly surprise her as well.

Mindful to take note of where she entered from the central hub, she set off down the nearest walkway. Benezia would be in meetings all day, and she felt no need to rush. Rather than walking directly to the markets in the commerce district, she wandered along the meandering paths enjoying the scenery. She drew more than a few surprised looks from passersby, but initial shock inevitably transformed into warm, welcoming smiles and she felt herself relaxing more and more.

Jane quietly followed Liara through the station. She wasn't sure why she chose to remain cloaked; Liara certainly appeared friendly enough and she had always wanted to meet an asari. Yet the longer she tagged along unseen behind her, the more entranced she became with the game. The asari looked at the station as if she was literally absorbing everything her eyes touched. She seemed to find every aspect of the station fascinating and noteworthy. Her eyes lit with discovery and her mouth curved in an endearing smile when she came across something new. The smile transformed Liara's face from beautiful to breathtaking, and made Jane's heart skip inside her chest in telling ways. Besides, what would she say? Jane had no idea how to talk to asari. What if she said something stupid, or made a fool of herself? No, it was definitely better to watch and follow than risk losing the chance to see that radiant smile. Keeping to the shadows and moving soundlessly, she followed on.

Eventually, Liara found herself in the commerce district, noting with appreciation that even here the subdued and natural theme of the station carried over. Rather than the brightly colored flashing holographic signs and advertisements she was accustomed to on the Citadel or Illium, the storefronts were tastefully simple and understated. She scanned the signs for the most likely source of the equipment she would need for her upcoming venture, and approached the store slowly, pausing to peer in through the glass before entering.

Jane could feel apprehension radiating from Liara in waves. It was evident in the tense set of her shoulders and the nervous fidgeting of her hands. Jane eyed the clerk, who was doing his best not to let the asari see that he had noticed her, but there was no mistaking the glint in his eye. He looked at Liara in much the same way a cat looks when it's getting ready to pounce. Jane felt her brow furrow in an invisible scowl, and abruptly dismissed her plans to wait outside the store while Liara shopped.

Liara stared through the glass at a lone human male leaning against the far side of the counter and sipping cautiously from a steaming mug. Suddenly, she wished she had not been so quick to turn down the commando escorts. They undoubtedly had experience dealing with humans she lacked, and the idea of approaching the unknown man made her stomach twist into an elaborate series of knots. Despite this, however, the thought of Benezia's scorn if she went back to the ship to enlist the aid of the commandos was enough to spur her to action. She took a deep breath, smoothed her tunic, and entered the shop, deliberately avoiding the clerk to head straight for the kiosk from which she would make her purchases. If she was lucky, she would not even need to speak to the man at all.

Jane stood protectively behind Liara as the asari's fingers flew across the kiosk's screen, and glared at the man who continued to make sideways glances in Liara's direction. As she suspected, as soon as the screen flashed to confirm shipment, he scooped up his coffee and sauntered over.

"We don't see many asari around here."

The nearby gruff voice yanked Liara's attention from the screen and up to the clerk who had moved to stand directly by the kiosk. She did not know about humans, and as such was loathe to make hasty judgments, but this man seemed to be rather unsavory. She took a quick step back to increase the space between them as he placed his mug on the counter and leaned forward to rest on his elbows.

_Damn! _Jane jumped backwards, nearly falling over to avoid Liara. The clerk's eyes flicked upward in her direction, but seeing nothing, returned to the object of his interest.

"I..I will not be here long." Liara stammered. "I am merely passing through and needed to order supplies."

The clerk eyed her recent order, still displayed on the screen before leering at her. "You sure you know how to use an omni-drill, doll? Most asari I've met tend to have other, um, more exotic areas of expertise. It'd be a shame to see those soft blue hands get all roughed up from manual labor."

Liara silently fumed. Asari might not be common here, but apparently the stereotypes were well known. She wanted to leave this foul man's presence, but she did not want to cause a scene. He was making her distinctly uncomfortable, and she still had the prickly feeling against her nape that she was being watched. She opened her mouth to reply, but froze as the man's mug seemed to move of its own accord, tipping backwards and spilling its steaming contents across his abdomen and down the front of his trousers.

The man yelped and jumped backwards. She did not understand many of the words he screeched, but the manner in which he said them made their meaning abundantly clear. "Damn asari tramp! You did that, didn't you? Used your damned mind voodoo!"

Liara began slowly backing away as the man clambered across the counter toward her. "N…n…no. I did not do any such thing." Why were there no other customers? The previously friendly station had just turned into a menacing place. All Liara wanted to do was get safely back to the ship without causing an intergalactic incident. She was fairly certain Benezia would not approve if she placed the man in a stasis field and hung him upside down from the top of the ring. It was as the had feared. Humans were too aggressive, a trait common to many short lived species. At this moment, if she never saw another human as long as she lived, she would be content. She continued to back toward the door, arms outstretched protectively in front of her. She was tempted to activate the alert on her omnitool, but her pride wouldn't let her. "I will just be on my way now, sir."

Glowering, the man lurched forward. "Like hell you…" Liara's eyes widened as the man tripped and plummeted to the floor. His forward momentum caused his face to grind against the tile as he skidded toward her. Before he came to a halt, she turned on her heel and ran.

Jane watched the direction in which Liara ran, but stayed rooted to the spot. As soon as the clerk tried to rise, she kicked him sharply in the ribs. It wouldn't do for him to think Liara had been the cause of his misfortune, even if it meant Jane got caught. When his hand snaked out in the direction of her cloaked ankle, she ground her boot heel down onto his knuckles until they crunched. "Stay down, you worthless sack of crap!" Satisfied her disembodied voice would be enough to keep him from blaming the asari, Jane jogged from the market to find Liara.

* * *

Ignoring the stares she was attracting, Liara ran full tilt for several minutes before finally slowing to a walk. Her mind replayed the events that had just transpired, but she couldn't make sense of them. She had most certainly _not_ caused his beverage to spill, though the more she thought about the clerk's unprofessional behavior, the more she wished it had been her. It was not her fault the human was so graceless he could not keep himself or his cup upright! The nerve of the man!

She looked up at her surroundings to get her bearings, and sighed in frustration. When she fled the shop, she had gone the wrong way. Needing to rest and collect herself, she wandered a bit farther until she found an isolated park bench under a trio of lush trees, and dropped onto it with a thump. What she had hoped would be a day of discovery had turned into a disaster. She was tired, she was hungry, she was disappointed with herself for not handling the situation with the clerk better, and…There was that tingling sensation again, as if she was being watched, or followed. She forced her eyes forward and fought the urge to turn and look. Maybe she was simply being paranoid. Admittedly, she was surrounded by strangers whose customs and culture were very alien to her, but it never hurt to be too cautious, especially after the way her morning had gone thus far. And she wouldn't put it past Benezia to have one of the commandos trail her. Casually, as if checking messages, she activated her omnitool and engaged the scanner. The radius was not great, maybe ten feet or so, but it would silently alert her if anyone came too close.

Still cloaked, Jane stepped from behind the low hanging branches of a tree and stared at Liara. Her smile was gone. She looked flustered, and angry, and…hurt. Jane struggled to sort her emotions as she silently drew closer. In the shop, she had felt an overwhelming need to protect the young doctor. Now, she felt an equally compelling need to comfort her in some way. She wanted to see her smile again. She wanted to be the cause of that smile. It was a startling realization that had her nearly turning away immediately. She knew all too well the dangers of getting attached to anyone, much less an asari she had never even spoken to, and who would likely be gone within a matter of days anyway. But try as she might, she couldn't make her feet carry her away. There was something about this girl that tugged at her, pulling her in. There was no denying that Jane found her physically attractive. After a few rapidly aborted attempts to make out with guys, she knew it was females she was interested in, but human females…not beautiful, blue, asari females. As if captured by gravity, she slowly moved closer, barely breathing as she tried to make sense her feelings.

A twig cracked sharply under her foot. In the same instant, Liara's proximity alert beeped, and she leapt to her feet. The movement was so sudden and unexpected, Jane fell backwards, inadvertently deactivating her cloak as threw back her hands to catch the brunt of her weight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Liara demanded. Blue wisps of biotic energy flowed across her raised palm.

"Oh. Shit." Jane attempted to toggle her cloak back on, even as she was jumping to her feet, but a stasis field formed around her, locking her into place.

Liara stared openly at the human she had captured. The last thing she had expected was a human. One of the asari, yes, but this… She moved in closer as shock gave way to curiosity. The female was young and thin, almost gangly, with eyes so green they blended in perfectly with the trees surrounding them. Her hair was distinctly orange and like Liara, a smattering of freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. To Liara's surprise, her eyes held no fear, only an eager fascination that mirrored her own.

"If I release you, do you promise not to run?" She couldn't keep her locked in a stasis field indefinitely, and she was eager to hear the humans explanation. "Well?" She stared at the human expectantly, then flushed lavender when she realized she would be unable to answer due to the stasis bubble surrounding her. "Oh! Sorry!" Liara dropped the stasis bubble, but had her biotics keyed up and ready should the girl attempt to flee.

Jane fell to the ground laughing. She couldn't help it. Liara's interrogation attempt and hasty apology were so at odds with one another she found the entire situation amusing.

Liara's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Is it customary for humans to spend so much time off their feet?"

Jane pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her knees before facing Liara with a smile. "Do asari always attempt to question their captives when they aren't able to speak?"

At an impasse, and unsure what to do next, the pair stared at each other for several long moments before Jane finally spoke. "I am truly sorry for scaring you…"

"I was not afraid." Liara interjected sternly.

"That's not what I…" Jane frowned, struggling to find the right words. She desperately didn't want to say the wrong thing. In fact, saying the right thing, whatever magical thing that would keep Liara T'Soni here, in front of her, suddenly became more important than breathing. It made no sense, but there it was. She held her hands up in a placating gesture. "Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for _startling _you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after that jerk at the store…"

Liara's eyes widened. "It was _you! You _tipped the clerk's mug!" She took several small steps backwards. "You made him fall! He thought that _I.."_

Jane stepped forward, closing the space between them once more. "He was being a complete ass! And he was obviously making you uncomfortable! And I…I didn't like it." Her voice trailed off weakly. How could she explain the need she had felt to protect the young asari when she didn't even fully understand it herself. "I made certain that he knew it wasn't you, okay?"

"How long have you been following me?"

Jane blushed, and sheepishly brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. She was tempted to lie, but they were already off to a shaky start. "Um, well. Pretty much since you left your ship this morning." She hurried along as Liara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I didn't mean to..well, that's not exactly true..the original plan was to.."

"Not get caught?" Liara's brows quirked up. She tried to stay angry, but watching the humans skin turn several interesting shades of pink as she tried to explain her actions made her anger evaporate instantly. Whoever this girl was, she was certainly no threat, and Liara had to admit, she was rather pleasant to look at.

"Yeah…that was the general idea." Jane sighed and looked down at the scuffed toes of her shoes. _Great Jane. She probably thinks you are some freak show stalker idiot who can't put together a complete sentence. _She cautiously lifted her eyes until they met Liara's. Unable to read what the other girl was thinking, she rocked back onto her heels and hitched her thumb over her shoulder, pointing in the general direction of the nearest path. "I'll just..uh, leave you alone then. I really am sorry if I offended you." Ignoring the inexplicable ache in her chest, Jane turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" Liara clamped her hand over her mouth, shocked that she had called out; it was unlike her to be so forward. Yet when the girl turned back to face her, the expression on her face was so sincere she knew she couldn't just let her walk away. She took a few tentative steps forward. "I do not even know your name." Mentally, she made a decision, never once questioning whether it was the wrong thing to do. She stepped toward the human boldly, and held out her hand. "Hello. I am Liara T'Soni. And you are?"

Liara wasn't prepared for the sudden rush of warmth that spread through her chest at the girl's crooked grin. She was even less prepared for the physical jolt she felt when their palms brushed together and warm fingers closed around her hand. This was nothing like shaking the Prime Minister's hand.

"Hi. I'm Jane…Jane Shepard." Jane studied their joined hands, a curious expression on her face. "Is that your biotics?"

Liara realized she was still holding Jane's hand, and quickly released it as a warm flush colored her cheeks. "What? No." Her brows drew together. "Why?"

It was Jane's turn to blush. "I just thought I felt…" she let her words taper off. "It was nothing."

With formal introductions finally made, the pair stared at each other openly, their mutual curiosity evident in the way they studied one another, leaning first to one side, and then the other.

"You don't have ears…"

"Your hair is very bright…"

They laughed as their words tumbled on top of each other, and Jane felt her breath catch in her throat at the musical sound of Liara's laughter.

_You don't have ears? Wow Shepard, way to win her over. _ She needed to pull herself together. So far, she had been caught stalking, which was embarrassing enough by itself. Coupled with the fact that she had barely been able to string five words together, and now, had blurted out an unnecessary comment about her lack of ears, Jane figured she was batting a big, fat zero. She drew herself upright. "Are you hungry? It's just about lunchtime, and there's a coney stand just around the way if you'd care to join me?" Jane paled as it occurred to her she had no idea if asari could even eat human food. "Um. You can eat hot dogs, right?"

Liara carefully schooled her expression to hide her revulsion. "I can eat human food, Jane, but the idea of consuming a warm canine is less than appealing. Perhaps some fresh fruit?" She assumed with fruit, she would at least know what she was getting.

Jane's laughter rang out. "It's not an actual dog, you know. It's a kind of meat served in bread with different toppings."

"Oh." Liara chided herself for the error.

Jane cautiously placed a reassuring hand on Liara's arm. She wasn't certain what kinds of touch would be considered inappropriate, but it felt like the right thing to do, so she went with it. "I will be the first to admit, what I know about asari and asari culture could fit in a thimble with room to spare. I'm guessing, based on your reaction, you know about the same amount regarding humans, right?"

"That depends." Liara hesitated. She hated not knowing things. "Is a thimble large or small?"

Shepard's smile was quick as she held up her thumb and forefinger to illustrate the size. "It's very tiny. So if I say something that is confusing, or do anything inappropriate, I'll need you to tell me, okay? And feel free to ask me anything you want; I'll do the same with you. Agreed?"

Liara nodded eagerly, maybe humans weren't as bad as the clerk led her to believe. "Agreed."

"Fantastic! By the end of the day, you are going to be a human expert!"

* * *

Liara loved hotdogs. They found a shady spot near the lake and ate ravenously while chirping birds flitted from tree to tree nearby. Jane was surprised to learn Liara was not female, she was monogendered, but nearly choked on her hotdog when Liara revealed her age.

"No way!"

"Yes, I am ninety two. Do not think me _too _young; I will be ninety three soon." Liara paused at Jane's continued look of disbelief. "How old are you?"

Jane hesitated, feeling more than a little awkward at the difference in their ages. "I just turned sixteen."

"And you are considered a maiden..a young woman in human terms?" Liara prompted.

"I'm not sure." Jane finished the last of her hotdog and chewed thoughtfully. She wiped her mouth before answering. "I think I'm sitting right in that weird space between being considered a kid and a young woman."

"So am I! See there, the difference in years is irrelevant; essentially we are the same age. It is very awkward, isn't it? Not quite being a child, yet not quite being an adult. I am torn between wanting to pursue my own interests in archeology and becoming the daughter my mother expects me to be."

"What does your mom want?"

Liara pulled her legs up and rested her chin against her knees. "My mother is a matriarch; she has lived for centuries and her years have brought her great wisdom and experience. She is a respected leader among my people, and I believe..no, I know..she would like me to follow in her footsteps."

Jane stretched out onto her back and stared up at Liara. " You say your mom has had centuries to gain wisdom and experience, yet it seems like she wants you to start out where she is now, but you really can't can you? By asari standards, you haven't even lived yet. I say follow your own interests. You need to experience things on your own terms and in your own time just like she did; no one starts off wise."

Liara shoved her playfully, heartened by her words. "You seem to be making a good start."

Jane laughed. "Trust me, the last thing I am is wise. If I was wise, you wouldn't have caught me." She rolled over onto her side and propped up on her elbow. "Though I have to admit; I'm kind of glad you did."

Liara tilted her head sideways and arched one brow. "Only kind of?"

Jane's pulse jumped erratically as their eyes met. "No. I am really, _really _glad you did."

Blushing furiously, Liara dropped her gaze. "So am I."

Jane stood and reached down to offer Liara a hand up. "What would you like to do next?"

* * *

Jane took Liara to a human history museum, and the local Prothean Research Institute. Much of the content was familiar to her, but seeing it through Liara's eyes made it all seem wonderfully new and exciting. Liara dragged Jane through a string of shops where she oohed and aahed over everything that caught her eye, which was practically everything in the store.

Hours later, when they were on their way out of the final shop, Liara came to a full stop in front of a hair care products display, of all things. She grasped a ribboned bow and held it out to Jane, eyes smiling.

"Absolutely not." Jane shuddered. She reached out to a nearby table and picked up a barrette. "I can't tell you how many of these things I had to _accidentally _lose when I was younger before mom finally stopped tormenting me with them. They are ghastly."

Liara laughed and picked up a comb, running her fingers across the tines. "I can't imagine you wearing ribbons."

"It was horrible. I'm sure I am irreversibly psychologically scarred by all the braids and pig tails I had to endure." Seeing Liara's confusion she explained the variety of methods for managing hair while Liara listened intently, her expression rapt.

"Fascinating." Liara's eyes studied Jane's hair while she spoke. Jane had told her she was commonly referred to as a redhead, even though the color of her hair was not actually red, but a stunning orange that was lighter at the tips when the light shone directly on it. It was long enough that the ends curled under the hood of her jacket, and the shaggy locks in front tended to fall across her face when she looked down. Liara's fingers positively itched to touch it.

Jane quieted as Liara unknowingly clutched the comb she was holding against her chest and stared at her hair. "Liara?"

"What?" Liara stammered, and followed Jane's eyes to the comb. "Oh.. I. I don't mean to be presumptuous, or rude, but I was wondering if…if…" She held up the comb and eyed Jane's hair again.

"You want to comb my hair?" Jane tried to quell the disbelief in her voice, though as she studied Liara's crest it made perfect sense.

"Can I?"

She was so adorably irresistible Jane simply didn't have the heart to say no. "Sure."

Liara's answering smile was radiant, and made Jane feel like she had just jumped through a mass relay to an uncharted system. Liara stepped forward, comb in hand.

"Whoa." Jane threw up her hands to cover her head. "Not here. Besides, I have to buy this first." She snagged the comb from Liara's hand and paid for it, while Liara waited impatiently, eyes glowing with excitement.

As they exited the store, Jane turned to Liara. "Was that a difficult thing for you to ask? About my hair?"

"Goddess yes!" Liara pressed her hand to her forehead. "I cannot believe I did." She dropped her hand, her expression earnest. "Typically I would never be so forward, but you make it easy. You make me feel comfortable. I am…different here, with you."

Jane frowned. "Good different, right?"

"Yes, Jane." Liara's lips tugged up at the corners. "Good different."

"That's great, because now I have something I'd like to ask you, but…"

"You can ask me anything. I can't explain why, and I know I have only known you for less than a solar day, but I feel drawn to you." She paused before adding. "It is most unsettling."

Jane nodded, unable to speak from a mouth suddenly as dry as sand. To hear Liara describe the very things that she was feeling herself was indeed, most unsettling. She stood silently for several minutes, trying to dissect her feelings when Liara's prompting brought her out of her reverie. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

Despite her best efforts, Jane felt heat slowly spread across her cheeks. "You promise not to laugh?"

"Oh, Jane, of course I won't laugh! What is it?"

"CanIholdyourhand?" The jumbled words were out of her mouth before her brain registered her blunder. She felt her eyes widen briefly before she screwed them tightly shut, too mortified to utter one more syllable for fear of immediate death by embarrassment. That was _not _what she had planned to ask. She was going to ask Liara about her crests, but inadvertently blurted what she had been thinking about instead. _Way to go, Captain Smooth. Could you possibly be any more path…_

Her self berating thoughts were cut off by the sensation of Liara's smooth and dainty fingers lacing with hers. Her eyes popped open to find Liara standing very close. Close enough that she could smell the warm, sweet scent of her skin as she studied her face.

Jane could barely breathe. "It's just that, humans are very…um, tactile, and the longer I am near you, the more I want to, well, touch you in some way."

"I would like that very much, too."

Liara's eyes were as blue as the lake at midday, and Jane felt her heart slide sideways inside her chest. She had to know. "How long are you here?"

A shadow of sadness flickered across Liara's face. "Only for today."

"Then don't let go, okay?"

* * *

Hand in hand they strolled back to the park, arriving just as the evening lights popped on with a low hum. Jane quickly checked her chrono, realizing she had missed evening check in and that she didn't even care. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in the company of the most fascinating creature she had ever encountered, and she never wanted the day to end.

They returned to the bench where they first officially met, and Jane released Liara's hand to give her the comb.

Liara shivered in the cool air, immediately missing Jane's warmth as soon as she stepped away. Seeing the shiver, Jane slipped off her N7 hoodie and held it open for Liara.

"Are you sure? Won't _you_ be cold?"

Jane though of Liara's fingers running through her hair and firmly shook her head. She was likely going to be the exact opposite of cold. "Nah, I'll be fine, I promise." She waited until Liara slipped her arms in the sleeves and turned back to face her, then grasped the zipper in her fingertips and pulled it upward slowly. She could feel the flat plane of Liara's stomach against the back of her fingers, and the soft swell of her chest as slid the zipper upward. She was most definitely _not_ feeling cold.

When Jane turned to take a seat on the bench directly in front of Liara, Liara pulled the jacket up to her nose and breathed in deeply. Not only was the hoodie still warm from Jane's body heat, it was saturated with her clean, earthy scent. Her fingers trembled as she lifted the comb. "Are you certain this is all right?"

"Your not planning on braids or pigtails are you?"

Liara could hear the smile in Jane's voice. "No, it would hardly be kind of me to traumatize you further."

"Then yes, this is perfectly all right. Just be gentle." She warned.

Holding her breath, Liara slipped her fingers into Jane's hair. "Goddess!"

Jane stiffened and tilted her head back to look up at Liara. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh no! It's just that I've never felt anything so…remarkably complex."

Jane tried to twist around, but Liara held her still. "Complex?"

"Yes. Your hair is so soft, and the weight of it is divine, and it smells like…fresh herbs…and mint?"

"Yeah. My favorite shampoo is rosemary mint."

"Goddess, it's lovely."

Jane was glad Liara couldn't see her face, which felt a hundred degrees warmer that the rest of her. "Thanks."

"Now please be still, and let me comb it."

Jane sat obediently while Liara half combed and half played with her hair. They talked about everything that came to mind, perfectly at ease in each other's company. In the silence of the park they felt cut off from the rest of the station, as if they were all alone in the universe, just the two of them, sharing everything they could.

Liara didn't want to stop touching Jane's hair. There was something deliciously intimate about the act that made her stomach flutter, especially when Jane relaxed and let her head fall back against her. But it was getting late, and she didn't want to spend the rest of their time together staring at the back of Jane's head, either. She compromised by shoving the comb in her pocket and sitting ridiculously close to Jane on the bench. She didn't care if she seemed too eager, she only knew she wanted to be close to her. To her surprise, Jane draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer while Liara took Jane's free hand in hers once again. It felt so right to be cuddled up next to her. She laughed as she recalled Jane trapped in her stasis bubble. Had it only been that morning? It felt like years ago.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about how we met here this morning. You never did explain why you were following me."

Jane sighed. "I didn't plan to follow you, I swear. I ditched school today and ended up at the viewing deck. When I saw your ship come in, I planned to sneak on board and check it out. But then the commandos kind of got in the way, and you came out…when it came down to the choice between sneaking onto a beautiful asari ship, or following a beautiful asari, well…the choice sort of made itself."

_Did she just say I am beautiful? _"You do realize the ships sensors would have detected you the moment you stepped into the airlock? Even with the cloak? My mother's ship is a specialized convoy for high ranking asari officials. The security on board is top of the line."

"See there? It was fate."

Liara nodded. "It certainly feels that way doesn't it?"

Jane swallowed the lump forming in her throat and gently squeezed Liara's hand. "Yes. Yes it does."

Not wanting to dwell on their rapidly dwindling time together, Liara changed the subject. "You are still in school? What are you studying?"

Jane bit back a laugh. "I'm still in high school, Liara; it's not like college. It's all general studies stuff, with an emphasis on Alliance training."

"Is that what you plan on doing? Enlisting with the Alliance?"

"It's a family tradition; both of my parents are in the navy and I grew up on Alliance carriers." She shrugged. "I can't imagine doing anything different."

"So I should avoid following in my mother's footsteps, but you are definitely following in yours?"

"It's completely different; unlike you, I've never wanted anything else." Jane absently traced the N7 logo on Liara's shoulder. "Besides, I'm not exactly following."

"You plan on joining the N7 program?"

"If I can, though it's not something you can enroll in; you have to be invited. They're the cream of the crop in the navy, the best of the best."

Liara tilted her head back to smile up at Jane. "Then you are definitely N7 material."

Liara's omnitool flashed red in the dim light, startling them both. "Goddess, it's my mother." Liara forced back frustration, sat up straight, and answered the call, opting to keep the video muted.

"Hello, mother."

"Liara, where are you? You missed dinner; the Prime Minister joined me on the ship." Benezia's tone held barely veiled disappointment.

"I take it your meetings went well, then?" Liara rolled her eyes, and Jane bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud, but a small snicker escaped.

"Why yes, they did. Liara why can't I see you? Is someone else there? Was that laughter?"

"I am at the park, mother. It was a bird singing, nothing more." Liara hadn't planned to lie, but today had been too special to permit her mother to dissect and inevitably scorn.

"You should come back to the ship now, Little Wing. It is late. Your equipment was delivered earlier and we will be departing within a few hours." Benezia paused. "Should I send Shiala to escort you?"

"No, that will not be necessary. I will see you shortly."

Liara ended the call before her mother changed her mind and sent Shiala anyway. She stood and turned to face Jane, her fingers seeking the zipper on the borrowed hoodie.

Jane rose and placed her hand over Liara's to stop her. "No, please. Keep it." She whispered. "I don't want you to get cold." She wrapped Liara's small hand inside hers. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

Reluctantly, Liara withdrew her hand and shook her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "No, I should go back alone. Thank you, Jane, for a beautiful day."

Jane fought back her own tears as her heart quietly broke. "Will I ever see you again?"

Liara thought of the upcoming dig, her career plans, and Jane's plans with the navy. Their worlds were just too different. She couldn't imagine any event so unusual as to cause their paths to accidentally cross, and Jane was still in high school, not even an adult by human standards. "Given our circumstances, it is highly unlikely." Why did she feel so suddenly empty? "I should go." Without another word, Liara turned and ran, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face.

Jane watched Liara's retreating form growing smaller in the distance until she drew out of sight. She felt more hollow than she could ever recall feeling in her young life. Even as Liara moved farther away, she felt the familiar tug, like a tidal pull with Liara at its center, urging her onward. Powerless to resist, she quickly activated her omni-tool, toggled her cloak, and set off at a sprint.

Lungs burning and legs heavy, she caught up to Liara and followed her silently toward the docking bay. The station was dark and eerily silent, and she tried to convince herself she just wanted to see that Liara reached her ship safely. The truth was, she simply wanted to see her. She hung back and kept to the shadows, not daring to get too close for fear of chasing the asari down and blubbering like an idiot.

As Liara reached the last corner before turning down the long corridor that led to the waiting ship, she slowed, then stopped. Lifting a sleeve, she swiped at her eyes and turned abruptly, facing the direction from which she had just come. Her eyes searched the dark behind her.

Jane could have withstood anything, but the sight of Liara crying was her undoing. Seconds later, Jane materialized in front of her. Her slender arms were wrapped around Liara and pulling her close before she had even fully decloaked.

"Goddess, I could feel you behind me. I knew you were there even without the sensor on my omni-tool." Liara buried her face against Jane's neck."I don't understand. I've spent years alone digging at remote locations, but I've never felt lonely until I walked away from you."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." Jane didn't know what to do. What could she even say? That today had been the most wonderful, perfect day of her life? That she felt drawn to, connected with, and entirely entranced by a person she had known less than a day? It occurred to her that she was being an idiot. Yes, she could say those things to Liara, and it wouldn't even sound crazy, because Liara would understand.

She loosened her grip and took a small step back. Her eyes locked with Liara's and she lifted her hand to gently touch the perfection of her face. "You are the most amazing, and beautiful person I have ever met, and today was…priceless. Finding you, here, was like finding a rare artifact; something to always treasure. So, even though your are leaving, and even though I will probably never see you again…" He voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Even though it is killing me inside, I wouldn't take back one second…one nanosecond…of the time I spent with you today."

"Nor would I." Liara sniffled. "Does it sound irrational that I do not want to leave?"

Jane's half smile was colored with sadness. "No more irrational than that I don't want you to go." She took Liara's hands in hers and held them tenderly before releasing them. " Look for me in the stars in a few years, eh?"

Liara nodded. "I will." Impulsively, Liara leaned in and brushed her lips across Jane's. They were even softer than she had imagined, and the look of wonder that flashed through Jane's green eyes as she drew away was well worth the risk she had taken in being so forward. Silently, she turned and walked away.

Jane waited on the viewing deck through the wee hours of the morning until the asari ship finally departed. She watched until it was a speck against the sky, and finally gone. She lifted her fingers and gently touched her lips, imagining she could still feel the soft imprint of Liara's mouth against hers. "I'll find you again one day, Liara T'Soni. I swear it."

* * *

**Therum 13 years later…**

From a crouched position behind a slab of stone, Jane found another geth trooper in her scope. She automatically exhaled, and squeezed the trigger, watching the synthetic fall before lining up the next shot. "Ha!That puts me two ahead of you now, Garrus. You're slacking!"

Before the self satisfied smile could leave her face, Garrus rose to his feet and fired one…two…three precision shots in a row, each racing up the canyon to take out the remaining geth surrounding the bunker. He shouldered his rifle with a smirk. "You were saying?"

Jane rolled her eyes, and pushed herself to her feet, glad to be away from the oven hot rock. "Nice shooting, Vakarian, but we're not done yet…come on!" She continued silently forward, signaling Garrus and Chief Williams to follow, forcing herself to focus on the next enemy, the next ten feet, the simple act of moving forward, feeling as if she was running on auto pilot. She couldn't stop thinking about the person they had come to find.

Liara T'Soni…the name flashed through her head carrying with it distant, sweet memories of Arcturus. She hadn't seen or talked to the asari in thirteen years. She had planned to find her long ago, but so much had happened in the passing years. Life had intervened, and continued to carry her forward and away from her plan. She had enlisted, fought in the Blitz, survived Akuze, tracked pirates during the Theshaca Raids; she had, as Liara had predicted, been invited to the N7 program. She had even been made a Spectre. Somewhere along the way, she had abandoned her plans to find the scientist, brushing the impulse off as nothing more than a teen fantasy. She belonged in the stars, while Liara was firmly rooted to the ground of her dig sites. Yet at the first mention of Benezia's name, and then Liara's, her heart had begun beating with a rapid, incessant thud, churning up all those long buried memories, and it hadn't let up since. The Council may have had their doubts, but Jane knew in her bones Liara wasn't helping the matriarch or Saren.

Her worry for Liara mounted as they entered the mine shaft and continued to be confronted by more geth.

"Commander, I'm not so certain this isn't a trap." Crouching low in the tunnel, Williams scooted over to kneel beside her. "For all we know, Benezia's daughter is working with Saren. I don't like the way this feels, ma'am."

"We're not going to know until we find her, Ash; don't jump to conclusions." Jane hadn't told her crew that she knew the asari. She kept the information close, for no other reason than that it felt intensely private, and cherished. And on the slim off chance she was wrong, she didn't want to be in a position to provide explanations or excuses. No matter what happened, no matter who Liara was now, Jane would always keep that perfect, feverish day pristine in her memories.

They continued fighting their way through the tunnels, methodically working their way through the dig site, and taking a rickety elevator down several stories past ancient hollow pits that looked like prison cells to Jane's eye. When the elevator shuddered to a stop just over the lowest level, Jane heard the sweetest sound she could ever recall hearing: Liara's voice. Her elation faded as she realized Liara was calling for help.

She held up an open palm to Ash and Garrus, signaling for them to pause before activating her tactical cloak. "Alright..let's go."

Liara was there, twenty feet away, hovering in a clear, green field. Jane approached silently, mindful to step softly so her boots didn't ring against the grated floor. Liara T'Soni was just as beautiful as Jane remembered; no, she was even more beautiful, if such a thing was possible. She looked slightly older; her body had matured over the years, rounding out her curves, but her freckles, her eyes, and the fresh color of her skin were exactly as Jane remembered. A sudden sense of dread and fear settled over her as it occurred to her Liara might not even remember her.

Liara stared out at the approaching forms of a Turian and a human in the opening of the chamber in which she was trapped. She could feel…something, something indefinable that caused her skin to tingle and stirred old memories she couldn't quite place. "Hello? Can you hear me? I need help!"

Jane's heart pounded in her ears. She was torn between fear and elation; she had to know for certain where Liara stood. Regardless of her personal feelings, her mission was too important. Still cloaked, Jane dropped her voice to a low rasp. "Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?"

"What? Who said that?" Liara looked around wildly, searching for the source of the voice. "I am not on anybody's side! I may be Benezia's daughter, but I am nothing like her. I have not spoken to her in years. Please, whoever you are, just get me out of here."

Liara's word was good enough for her. Jane released the breath she didn't know she had been holding and decloaked.

Liara's eyes widened. "Goddess…are you..are you real? Am I hallucinating?"

"You're not hallucinating. I am real." Jane searched Liara's face for any sign of recognition.

Liara stared in disbelief. The armor clad woman in front of her couldn't be, could it? Her hair was the same color, maybe a shade darker. Freckles still dotted her nose, though the scar slicing through her brow was new. The female before her looked the same, but different, more mature. Gangly arms had filled out with sleek muscle, and her awkwardness was gone, transformed into a commanding presence. Was it possible?… "Jane?" she whispered. "Goddess, Jane, is that you? Jane Shepard?"

Jane smiled crookedly and Liara's heart soared within her chest.

"Hang on Liara, we're going to get you out of there."

Following a few more dead geth, a well placed mining laser blast, and a very abbreviated version of how she had met Liara T'Soni, Jane nodded to Garrus to deactivate the prothean field. When the field faded, Jane stepped forward, catching Liara against her chest before she could fall.

Liara wrapped her arms tightly around Jane, and buried her face against her neck. "I never thought I would see you again; I can barely believe that you are here, that you are real!" She lifted her face to look in Jane's eyes. "I looked for you in the stars."

"You found me." Jane spared a moment to pull Liara snugly against her, before slowly placing her on her feet. To her surprise and delight, Liara grasped her hand, winding their fingers together. Jane's eyes locked onto Liara's. "Think you could stay with me for a while this time?"

Liara squeezed her hand tightly, her grip certain and strong. "This time, I'm not letting go."


End file.
